Studies on the infection by Epstein-Barr Virus (EBV) of normal human epithelial cells, particularly nasopharyngeal cells; cellular hybridization studies with an HR-1 cell line containing one EBV genome per cell; Studies on the transformation of normal human primary epithelial cells with EBV by a nuclear exchange procedure; Studies on in vivo cell fusion of EBV genome positive lymphoid cells and nasopharyngeal cells. in season a spossible).